


Super Love and Operative Wood

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [20]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Super Love and Operative Wood are on the hunt for The Smiler.
Relationships: C.A. Cupid/Cedar Wood
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 2





	Super Love and Operative Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 20 - Superhero AU

“This is Super Love, calling Operative Wood. Wood, do you copy?”

Cedar picked up her walkie talkie. “This is Wood. You know, Cupid, you don’t have to use these silly codenames.”

“Shh!” Cupid’s voice was frantic through the line. “You never know who might be listening. So keep it quiet, got that, Operative Wood?”

“Alright, okay, I copy.”

“You remember the target?”

Cedar flipped through her notes. “Yeah. The Smiler. Did you know that his smile is rumored to have killed at least a dozen women?”

“But that won’t be us!” Cupid exclaimed with possibly unmerited certainty. “Do you see him down there? He’ll have gold hair. Maybe also with a little crown.”

Cedar peered down on the cafeteria. “I see him! Target spotted.” She held up her hands to her eyes like little binoculars. “He’s over getting served super spaghetti.”

“Good eye, Operative Wood. I’m going to move in on him and use my special love bomb. Do you copy?”

“I copy.” Cedar put down the walkie talkie, hesitating. Then she picked it up, hurriedly speaking. “Just stay safe out there, alright Cupid? I love you.”

“I love you too,” crackled a voice through the other line. Cedar peered out through her binocular hands to see Cupid slowly descending from the ceiling over The Smiler. Looks like it was all going according to plan.


End file.
